1. Technical Field
The techniques described herein relate generally to low dropout regulators.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Low dropout regulators are used in integrated circuits as a way to regulate an output voltage. Low dropout regulators are often designed to produce a regulated output voltage even in conditions where the output voltage approaches the supply voltage.